In the manufacture of a weapon having a bore such as a rifle, lands are formed inside the barrel and it is generally necessary to remove sharp edges from the rifling lands at the origin of the bore. It is also necessary to provide the required radius of the rifling lands.
One method of removing sharp edges from rifling lands at the origin of the bore is known as a whipping procedure. In this procedure, emery paper is secured to a metal rod which is coupled to an electric drill for turning the rod. The rod is inserted in the barrel and the emery paper is rotated at the rifling land to provide the desired smoothing. This method is unsatisfactory because it is time consuming and does not perform the required radiusing of the lands.